This invention is directed to a handcart for use in transporting and unloading heavy loads such as baled materials, packaged wares, loaded pallets, and the like, and in particular, to a handcart having a pivotable cargo deck suited for receiving, transporting, and unloading baled materials prepared in a baling machine.
A wide range of handcarts and hand trucks are known from the prior art that are designed to reduce the strain and labor associated with loading, transporting and unloading bulk materials in industrial, retail, and warehouse operations. Some of these devices include a pivot mechanism that facilitates the lifting and transporting of heavy bulk materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,512 to Palmer discloses a cart that includes a cargo deck adapted to pivot between a tilted loading position, in which the front edge of the cargo deck is lowered to facilitate the loading of goods, and a horizontal position for transporting goods. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,271 to Hall discloses a convertible barrow with a cargo deck that shifts between a lowered horizontal loading position and a raised horizontal transporting position.
Such devices reduce strain associated with loading heavy loads onto handcart decks. However, these devices either include no locking mechanism to control the shifting of the cargo deck between loading and unloading positions or use complicated locking mechanisms that require a user to stop the cart, remove at least one hand from the cart handle and manipulate the lock with his hand or, alternately, using his foot. This need to stop the moving handcart prevents operators from using the energy of the moving cart to facilitate discharging the goods from its cargo deck. For example, if Palmer""s moving cart could be unlocked shortly before it reaches the unloading site, the cargo deck could be tilted to its lowered position and the momentum of the moving goods could be used to discharge the goods from the cart. Prior art tilting handcarts provide either hand or foot operated locking devices that can only be operated safely when the carts are stationary. It would therefore be desirable to provide a handcart that shifts between a horizontal carrying position and a tilted loading and unloading position, which cart can be locked in the carrying position with an easy-to-use handle-actuated mechanism that can optionally be engaged and disengaged while the cart is in motion.
These problems and others are addressed by the present invention which comprises a handcart having a handle and a support platform with a front edge that can be lowered to facilitate loading by pivoting the cart handle downwardly away from the cart and raised by returning the handle to a vertical position. In the preferred embodiment, the handle includes a catch mechanism that prevents it from pivoting until it is lifted by a user to release the catch from a keeper on another portion of the cart. Alternately, the keeper could be located on the handle and the catch associated with the support platform. In this manner, the pivoting mechanism can be locked and unlocked without the user removing his hands from the cart handle. The cart of the preferred embodiment includes a support platform or cart deck supported by one or more pairs of support wheels and a pivot mechanism supported by at least one wheel and pivotably connected to the cart deck. The pivot mechanism further includes a pivot wheel extending from the pivot mechanism in a direction opposite from the cart deck which pivot wheel engages the ground and serves as a fulcrum when the handle is pivoted downwardly. This motion also raises the pivot mechanism support wheel from the ground.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a carrier having a front edge that can be moved relative to the ground.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cart having a deck that can be shifted between a generally horizontal transport position and an angled loading position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cart having a handle and a deck that can be shifted between a generally horizontal transport position and an angled loading position and selectively locked in the former position by manipulating the cart handle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handcart having a locking handlebar arrangement that is operated to lock or unlock a tilting cargo deck.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a handcart with a tilting cargo deck capable of being locked or unlocked when the handcart is moving.
It is yet another additional object of the present invention to provide a handcart having a pivot connection positioned between two sets of running wheels.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved method for discharging a load from a handcart.
In satisfaction of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a handcart comprising a cargo deck assembly supported on running wheels, a pivot assembly supported on running wheels and a pivot connection rotatably attaching the cargo deck assembly to the pivot assembly. The cart further includes a handlebar moveable within a fitting attached to the pivot assembly and a lock mechanism that is operated to releaseably lock the pivot connection to prevent or enable rotation between the cargo deck and the pivot assembly. The lock mechanism operates in response to handlebar movement within the fitting.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a cart having a first wheeled assembly including a load-bearing platform, at least one support wheel and a keeper which first assembly is pivotably connected to a second wheeled assembly including at least one support wheel. A handle is attached to the second wheeled assembly and includes a catch and is shiftable between a first position wherein the keeper retains the catch and a second position wherein the keeper is spaced from the catch.
A further aspect of the invention comprises a cart having a first wheeled assembly including a load-bearing platform and at least one support wheel and a second wheeled assembly pivotably connected to the first wheeled assembly and having at least one support wheel and at least one pivot wheel. A handle is attached to the second wheeled assembly and is pivotable about a first axis between a first position in which the first wheel engages a surface supporting the cart and a second position wherein the second wheel engages the surface.
A method for delivering a load using a handcart having a first handcart portion coupled to a second handcart portion, wherein the handcart is selectively supported on at least two sets of running wheels and at least one pivot wheel, is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of providing a rigid handcart by adjusting the position of a handlebar within a sliding fitting attached to the second handcart portion to engage a lock mechanism that rigidly couples the first handcart portion to a second handcart portion and thereafter positioning a load on the first handcart portion. Next, the rigid handcart is rolled toward a selected unloading site. The rigid handcart is then converted to an articulated handcart by adjusting the position of the handlebar within the sliding fitting to disengage the lock mechanism so that the first handcart portion is flexibly coupled to the second handcart portion. A force is applied to the rolling articulated handcart to rotate the pivot wheel to a position that supports the handcart and tilts the first handcart portion in a forward direction. Lastly, the handcart is stopped and the load is discharged.
Finally, a method of moving a load is disclosed that includes the steps of providing a cart having a first wheeled assembly having a load-bearing platform and least one support wheel and a second wheeled assembly pivotably connected to the first wheeled assembly and having at least one support wheel. A handle is attached to the second wheeled assembly, and a lock for locking the first assembly with respect to the second assembly is provided. The handle is moved to a first position to unlock the first assembly from the second assembly and pivoted to lower an edge of the platform. Next, a load is placed on the platform and the handle is pivoted to raise the edge of the platform. Lastly, the handle is moved to a second position to lock the first assembly to the second assembly.